


Bad Roommates

by ironlamb



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Apartment AU, Light Angst, Multi, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironlamb/pseuds/ironlamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots staring Locus and Carolina as very VERY unlikely roommates. Tags are subject to change as well as warnings and ratings.</p><p>One shots inspired by conversations and roleplays with kimblixmctrashy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Could Sue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina's surprised when she goes to move into her new apartment.

Chorus Apartment Complex was more like a hotel in appearance, though ran similarly to other apartment complexes. There was a guard at the door who made sure only residents and guests could get into the apartment. There was a large parking lot and the building itself was three stories high and well kept. While the building was well kept and in a nicer neighborhood, it was affordable and open to most people who needed a place to stay. The rules generally were that you must be respectful of noise pollution, staff, and other residents. All of which were broken on a lovely October afternoon.  
  
"What do you mean there's been a mistake?" Carolina slammed her hands down on the poor man's desk. Doyle, the poor landlord of the apartment complex, shook slightly in fear of the tiny yet surprisingly strong and buff red head woman in front of him. "How the hell did you manage to give one apartment to two people?!"  
"Well, the paperwork got mixed up and we keep copies for each apartment. Normally I'd call ahead of time but I didn't realize the issue until you arrived." He really just wanted this problem to be over with.  
  
Carolina frowned. "Well is there another place he can stay?"  
  
"Unfortunately all of the other apartments are rented out. There is one opening up in three months but that's it. I'd be willing to give you your money back but the man seemed to be fine with sharing the apartment..."  
  
This seemed like the better issue, but she really didn't have a place to stay after giving her father the speech of a lifetime when she moved out that morning. There was no way the man would let her move back in, and even if she did she didn't want to go through that misery. It wouldn't be good for Wash either. She needed a place to stay so that when he was old enough he could move in with her and get out of that terrible situation. None of her college friend's spoke to her anymore and York... well she didn't want to ask him for any favors now.  
  
"Fine. But as soon as that apartment is free you are fixing this." She glared at the man and stormed out of the office not seeing the man visible gulp.  
  
\---  
  
Locus had arrived bright and early that morning and had taken the news of sharing an apartment with a stranger a lot better. By the time the apartment door opened he had already unpacked most of his things in the one bedroom and in the kitchen. Currently he was eating lunch by the small counter in the kitchen and looked up to see his new roommate struggling with several boxes. It seemed she tried to bring everything up at once.  
  
"Need any help?" The girl nearly dropped the box labeled "Fragile: Kitchen". He got up and swept in to grab the box before it tipped over.  
  
The red head looked around the box with a glare that could kill a thousand men. Locus merely ignored it. He could understand the frustration the girl must have been feeling. Not everyone is okay with sharing a one bedroom apartment with a complete stranger.  
  
"So you're my new roommate. Mind getting your hands of my stuff." She snapped at him with a hostile tone.  
  
THAT he didn't expect. He let go of the box, carefully making sure it wouldn't tip over as she marched into the apartment. He shut the door behind her. "Nice to meet you too..."  
  
"If you're expecting some pleasant response you can shove it. I don't share pleasantries with someone who stole my apartment."  
  
"Technically we both paid for it."  
  
The girl ignored him. "And how the hell are we suppose to do this? I can see you already put all of your stuff in the bedroom. Where am I suppose to sleep? The bath tub? No way in hell."  
  
Locus sighed and sat back down to eat lunch. He figured he'd let her rant for a bit. Maybe he could talk to her when she had a cooler head.  
  
Except that never happened. She spend two hours yelling at him for taking up all the space in the cupboards, even though she had maybe five dishes that she actually owned. He offered to share his with her but was turned down and yelled at further. If she wasn't ranting about the kitchen space then she was being pissed off at having to use the pull out couch. He couldn't help that he didn't fit on it and needed the specialized mattress he bought for the bed frame in the bedroom. By the time she was done yelling he had a headache. He rubbed his temples and locked himself in his bedroom to avoid further confrontation. He didn't bother getting up when he heard the front door open and close, assuming she left to get more things for herself.  
  
\---  
  
Carolina needed to run. Not only had she neglected to do that when she was gathering up her stuff that morning, but now she just needed to sweat her frustrations out. It wasn't too late out yet, the sun had only started to set, and while it was cold she was enjoying the run through the colorful neighborhood. The leaves had already started to change color and fall to litter the roads in orange and red. She hadn't been in this neighborhood before. It was nice, but her previous home was nicer. It's what happens when your father is a neuroscientist with his own laboratory. But she liked this neighborhood better. It was closer to where she worked and closer to the college Wash wanted to go too.  
  
It would be perfect if she didn't have to live there with a complete stranger. The man irked her. He looked too professional, despite his messy man bun, and his strict face reminded her too much of the disapproving look her father gave her. Plus, the guy took the only place she could put a bed. It was like chivalry didn't exist anymore.  
  
She made it two miles away form the apartment before she took a break. Looking around she spotted a pizzeria and the smell coming from their open door was enough to draw her into the little building. She got herself a few slices, with some guilt knowing that if anyone from her work saw her they would judge her immensely. She wasn't setting the best example as a trainer, but she didn't see anything wrong with indulging herself sometimes, especially after a little bit of stress. She took her carryout box and walked the rest of the way back to the apartment complex, greeting the guard politely, and took the elevator back to her floor.  
  
\---  
  
Locus hadn't meant to fall asleep, but with a headache like the one he was having he couldn't help trying to sleep the pain away. Unfortunately, that was all ruined when the apartment door slammed open and his roommate returned loudly. He knew he should just stay in his room to avoid further conflict, but no progress would get done if he was hiding. Plus, he had a night shift in a few hours and would have to leave his room anyways. Slowly he willed himself to get out of bed and go into the living room where the girl was sitting on the couch watching a show he didn't recognize. There was a lot of violence though. She didn't look up him.  
  
"I have to leave soon. I'll try not to wake you up when I return in the morning." He tried his best at a polite tone, despite the fact she wouldn't make eye contact with him.  
  
"Don't care. I don't sleep well anyways. Just don't step on my stuff on the way out or in. And shower's mine at seven." She glared at the television.  
  
"Fine." Locus sighed and went back to change into his scrubs. He walked out seeing her still in the same position as before. He decided it wasn't worth trying to talk to her. If she was going to be rude than why bother trying to be nice.  
  
He left for his first job and returned early in the morning. The girl was still asleep and didn't wake up as he made breakfast then left for his second job.  
  
When Carolina finally woke up she noticed the plate of food, still warm, on the counter. She glared at it, at first not trusting the food from a stranger but eventually giving in and eating what was left out for her. It didn't make up for the loss of her own private space, but she could get used to his cooking. Plus, at least one of them would be able to use the stove. A small grin formed on her face, as she ate in silence in her -their- apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Not everything is decided in this universe so the tags will change as I go a long with each slice of life. Additionally this will be updated when I can. I am currently working on a yorkalina fic which, while close to being done is not quite there yet, and I want to put most of my focus on my studies and that fic.
> 
> Also the title is a reference to the fact that yes, they could do that in this situation.


	2. Our First Halloween (Trick or Treat part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2 Trick: Carolina finds heartache to be the scariest thing of all.

Carolina loved this time of year. The leaves were bright and colorful, fluttering to the ground after she finished her after work run. The air felt nice and cool on her face, which made her sweater completely appropriate finally. It had been pretty warm in Armonia and while the warm city was nice, she couldn't wait to finally get her new sweaters and jackets out.  
  
The best part of this all was that it was Halloween. Which, normally she'd be excited about. Candy would go on sale the next day, everyone was in costume, and nothing was better than seeing her college friend North and his kid Theta out in matching costumes. She might be the ice queen but even she couldn't deny how adorable that was.  
  
Except, this year was different. She didn't live in the same neighborhood as all of her friends anymore and worst of all was York. Since the breakup she really hadn't been herself. She felt even more tense and more easy to snap at others. People are her work were almost scared to talk to her now. York also was the one to pull her out of the house on Halloween, whether it was to go get candy from the neighbors, as much as she protested to doing something meant for children, or to get her to dress up for the costume party that he threw every year.  
  
Granted, she wasn't on complete bad terms with York but when she received an invite to the party this year she almost threw up with nerves. She couldn't think of anything worse than showing up at your ex's party.  
  
She opened the door to her apartment, wiping the sweat off her face with a towel. The apartment was fairly clean and undecorated, Locus made sure of that. It was actually nice though. Reminded her nothing of the extremes that York went with decorating for holidays.  
  
"Oh, you're home." Speak of the devil... or rather the cat pirate? She wasn't sure if he got confused dressing up or if it was some sort of prank.  
  
Carolina tried to hold back laughter. "What are you even suppose to be."  
  
Locus frowned, which only increased her laughter as the fake stick on whiskers followed the movement of his face. "The kids at the hospital voted for what each doctor should be...mine was a tie."  
  
"So, I'm guessing you're working tonight?" She was almost happy about that. It meant she could sit in the living room, or her bedroom as they call it, and eat candy while watching terrible horror movies until she felt better.  
  
"Yes. You're welcome to join me if you have no plans." He was only being polite. But Carolina was in no way going to let him know of her lack of plans nor was she going with him.  
  
"I'll pass. I have plenty of plans." She lied as a knock was heard at the door. She frowned and opened it, trying to figure out who would be visiting her.  
  
In the door way were two men dressed Tony Stark and Captain America.  
  
"Surprise bitch!" Church grinned at his younger sister who only glared at him.  
  
"What the hell are you two idiots doing here?" She sounded tired. Locus frowned and looked over at the door. He didn't really know Carolina's family, they never visited. Granted he didn't know much about her at all, besides about her work and that she most likely hated him.  
  
Wash, the younger one, grinned. "We're taking you out. There's no way you're sitting in here all night. There's a party to go to and we need our Black Widow."  
  
Carolina rolled her eyes. "I'm not dressing up. I'm not going."  
  
Church frowned. "Why the hell not? Its not like you'll be doing anything else tonight."  
  
"You know exactly why not!"  
  
Both brothers flinched. She sighed. "Look, it was sweet of you guys to ask, but I really don't need to be seeing York so soon."  
  
"Yes you do. You're not going to get over this until things are back to normal, minus you dating him. You guys were friends once, you can be that again." Wash grabbed his sister's arm. "Please. Just one night, alright? We won't force you to stay if its too awkward for you."  
  
Carolina frowned, looking between the brothers. "Fine. Come in."  
  
The brothers grinned and Church shoved a costume a costume in her arms as they walked into the apartment. They eyed her roommate, who just sighed and went to his own room to finish getting ready.  
  
Carolina went to the bathroom to change and came out to her brothers bickering about, well she wasn't sure. Probably video games. They usually argued about that.  
"Are you boys ready to go or can I actually stay home finally?"  
  
The brothers got up and locked elbows with their sister, dragging her out to avoid her changing her mind.  
  
\---  
  
The party was loud and full of drunk people, some Carolina knew and some she didn't know. She felt very out of place there, though she was glad to see her friends. Church abandoned the rest of the trio when he saw Tex, favoring making out with his fiance rather than hanging with his younger siblings. Wash soon left her too when he saw York making his way over to Carolina.  
  
"Good luck." Was all he said before leaving her to suffer.  
  
York smiled at her and she almost felt her heart break again. He was dressed as a doctor. That at least made her feel better. Now she could just pretend he's her roommate or something.  
  
"Hey Carolina." His smile felt so sickingly sweet to her. "Glad you came."  
  
"Well, it beats my other plans." Carolina tried to fake a smile for him, but couldn't. "How've you been?"  
  
He shrugged. "Same old. Not much has changed since you left a month ago."  
  
She frowned, no longer hiding her displeasure. "That wasn't my fault. It was just going too fast for me, York."  
  
"You didn't say anything before. I just thought you were ready. Even if you aren't, you could have stayed. We could have worked this out." This time his smile dropped.  
  
"We want two different things. I can't ask you to change for me and you can't do the same."  
  
"I wasn't asking you to change I just wanted to marry you."  
  
"And I wasn't ready!" The room turned silent. The music was the only thing playing. People were staring and she could see her brother's frowning in their direction. "I should go... Thanks for inviting me." She turned and half ran out the door. When she finally was in the front lawn she felt someone grab her arm.  
  
" 'Lina wait." York looked so desperate, she had to force herself not to look at him. "I didn't mean... I just.. I loved you so much."  
  
Carolina could hear how broken he sounded. "I love you too."  
  
York frowned and let go of her. "I'll see you around."  
  
"Good bye, Adam."  
  
\---  
  
Locus stared at his nameplate, clearing with the name "Dr Locus Jun" printed into the gold. It had been a long night. Between completing his duties and staying in his office so the children could "trick or treat" he was feeling a bit drained. There was a soft knock on his door and he sighed, putting on a smile and grabbing the bowl of candy to give out to the kids. He opened the door was surprised to see a redheaded woman grinning shyly back at him.  
  
"Trick or treat?" Carolina didn't know why she showed up, but she didn't feel like being alone at the moment. "You said I could stop by if I didn't have plans."  
  
Locus nodded, not really smiling. He was a bit concerned about her when he saw how red her eyes were or that she had wrapped her arms around herself and changed out of her costume in favor of sweats, but he didn't say anything and stepped out of the way to let her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short. Part two will be up for Halloween or before then. Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoy!


	3. Samhain (Trick or Treat Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 2 Treat: Locus finds out a little bit more about his roommate.

Locus started his day at work like any other day, except dressed as the most ridiculous thing at the hospital. He just didn't understand why it had to stay at a tie. Who ever thought of a pirate cat anyways? Even so, the kids seemed happy to see him as he did his rounds and returned to his office to organize his records and wait for the trick or treat-ers. The kids had their parents bring them costumes and went around with nurses to pick up candy.  
  
Locus wasn't really that keen on getting on that Halloween action. He was just fine doing is rounds and then never leaving his office again. Halloween was never really his favorite time of the year. He'd much rather be at home alone until Carolina got back. Then he'd probably retreat to his room as he did every evening. She wasn't exactly the most pleasant of people to spend time with.  
  
When he heard the knock on his door he was really just expecting another child. He didn't think that his roommate would have shown up. He also didn't expect her to stay. Had she gotten locked out of the apartment or did her brothers' leave her?  
  
They sat in silence for quite a while. He was busy with work anyways and she didn't seem to want to talk. Her eyes were red and puffy probably from crying and it ticked him off that someone made her this upset. If he was more social, he'd try asking her brothers about what happened the next time he saw them. If he ever saw them again. Carolina never had visitors though to be fair, neither did he.  
  
"So." He looked up from the paperwork he was doing. "This is how you spend your holidays."  
  
He shrugged. "Better than getting drunk at home. Did the party end already?"  
  
"I...left. I didn't really want to spend my Halloween watching Church make out with his girlfriend."  
  
"Speaking of which, why call him Church?"  
  
"Our dad's named Leonard. We didn't want to call him Junior and he hates being called Leonard."  
  
"And the other brother..."  
  
"Wash? David got that from school. I don't exactly know why."  
  
"You don't speak about them much."  
  
Carolina frowned, leaving back in her chair. "I didn't want to bother them after I moved. Church spends most of his time with his fiance. Wash... he lives with dad. He's still a bit too young to move out, especially with college and all that. A few more months and he's no longer a minor and can move in with me. You know, when I find a place big enough."  
  
Locus turned back to his work. "Living with me stop that plan I guess then."  
  
She sighed. "Enough that I have to think of some place else for him to stay."  
  
"Why not with the older brother?"  
  
"No one wants to live with a married couple. Especially those two. I wouldn't worry about it though. Wash might have to stay with Dad but its not a safety issue. Dad's more tough on me and Church anyways. He hates that Church is the better version of him and... well I was done with how he treats me."  
  
"How does he treat you?"  
  
Carolina glared at him. "None of your business." The friendly tone she had just moments before had dropped.  
  
Locus figured the topic was being dropped. He didn't want to push her any further, but he had his guesses about how the older man might treat his roommate. And to be honest, it made his blood boil. He's seen her after a phone call home and it was anything but happy. He can't imagine what she must have been like when she was living with the man just a while ago.  
  
Silence filled the room again before a tiny knock was heard at the door. He stood up to get the bowl of candy and answer the door. The small child in front of him was dressed as an alien of some sort. He was completely silent, waiting for his candy. At least until he saw Carolina. Then his hands were moving frantically. Locus looked back at the woman who was signing back to him happily.  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"His dad, yeah." The red head just simply reached into the bowl of candy and gave a handful to the child. The boy ran off back to the nurse that was accompanying him.  
  
Locus shut the door. "You know how to sign."  
  
"Yeah. A friend of mine taught me. Comes in handy."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
Carolina shrugged before frowning and sitting back down. "Kid's doing good now. I'm guessing he can go home soon?"  
  
"He'll be sent home tomorrow actually. His father is suppose to pick him up in the morning. We didn't want him going home on Halloween and being stuck inside all day so we figure we'd let him stay an extra night." Locus smiled and leaned against his desk.  
  
Carolina nodded. "I should be heading back."  
  
"Are you sure? I can drive you home. My shift is ending early tonight."  
  
"Nah, I'll be fine. I think I've had enough socializing for one evening." She got up and gathered her stuff, "Thanks for letting me stay by the way."  
  
Locus grinned as she left, not saying a word back to her. After all, what are friends for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one's going to be super Locus related I promise.  
> But I need some help. Would you guys prefer having a happy one shot next or a sad one. Or is there anything you really want to find out about this au. Cause anything you want to know I'll write into a chapter :)


	4. Happy Unbirthday To you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus looks back on some of the more tragic aspects of his life

Locus had assumed after their bonding on Halloween that Carolina would be more enjoyable to be around. That couldn't have been further from the truth. She was still angry most days that he was home and still insisted on using all of the hot water every morning leaving him to suffer, late for his first job and cold as the November weather got less pleasant. He wasn't sure what to do with the situation. On one hand, at least she was talking to him. Not that he had much to say to her. Usually it ended with them arguing and her storming out or him locking himself in his bedroom for hours. She was at least kind enough to bring him dinner on nights like those. On the other hand, she was really starting to get on his nerves. He almost considered kicking her out, if it wasn't for the fact that she paid rent he probably would have.  
  
Today didn't seem to be any easier. The hospital had forced him to take another day off and the rest of his jobs had done the same. It was like they were teaming up against him. He did work a lot but it kept his mind busy. After trying to sleep in through the noise going on outside his bedroom he finally sighed to himself and got up to see what his roommate was doing.  
  
He didn't expect her to be glaring at the phone they shared. Maybe it was her ex who had called or her father perhaps. He merely walked by her to get breakfast started seeing as she was clearly not in the mood to do it herself.  
  
Though, she didn't really make a good omelet anyways.  
  
"You're friend is a dick." That caught his attention. Dread filled his entire being, and he tried hard to hide it from her, staying quiet. "Didn't know it was your birthday."  
Locus shrugged. "Its not. The message is old. And he's not my friend."  
  
"Right. It did say Happy Halloween too. Okay, so him being a dick is cause he hates you then. Got it." Carolina finally moved away from the phone, giving him a neutral look.  
"Since when do you care about who hates me or not."  
  
This time she shrugged. "I don't. But some of the things he was saying..."  
  
"Its none of your business. Stop listening to messages meant for me."  
  
Carolina glared at him. It was clear she was only concerned but right now he didn't need it.  
  
Locus decided he was done with this and left the kitchen.  
  
\---  
  
Locus sat staring at the wall, his hands clenched tightly together as they sat in his lap. It had been an hour since the confrontation. He did expect his roommate to come in at any point. What did she care about his life anyways? He had spent such a long time avoiding this conversation with anyone, and just for all of it to be ruined by one phone call from his ex.  
  
There was a soft timid knock on his door, something uncharacteristic of his roommate, but seeing as she was the only one in the apartment besides him, he doubted it was anyone else.  
  
"Go away." He wasn't in the mood to see her. His voice was tense and full of strictness and enmity. This didn't seem to stop Carolina as she walked in anyways. He expected her to be frowning, or giving her usual glare, but she seemed less angry than before.  
  
"Hey, can I sit down?" She gestured to the spot next to him on the bed.  
  
"No."  
  
She sat down anyways, keeping a distance of a few inches between their shoulders. "I'm sorry for listening to your message."  
  
This shocked him as well, but he didn't allow his face to show it. Instead he stared hard at the wall.  
  
"You don't need to tell me anything about it. And you probably don't want to with me at least. But if you need to, you can. Fair warning, I'm terrible at the comforting thing."  
  
Locus stayed silent but his face softened up.  
  
"I'm still going to kick your friend's ass though."  
  
This earned her a small chuckle. "You probably could. He isn't very tall. And his not my friend. He's an ex. A terrible one at that." He remembered the arguments and the late nights doing things he wasn't even sure he should be doing. But he didn't care at the time. There wasn't any emotion, just trying to feel again with a man who took too much pleasure from pain and thought too much of himself to think of Locus much.  
  
Carolina snorted. "You? Dating? That sounds like bullshit to me."  
  
"I wish it was. Felix wasn't exactly the most kind person. But I was engaged at one point too. With two kids."  
  
"With that guy?"  
  
Locus shook his head. "No. With someone else. Felix came after them."  
  
Carolina was careful with her next choice of words. "What happened with them?"  
  
She watched the man's hands clench tighter on his legs. "They're... not here any more."  
  
Locus wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the sudden warm embrace of the red head's arms was not at the top of the list. He allowed himself to slump against her after a moment of tenseness. He wouldn't cry, he's done that so much before. He worked so hard to avoid any thoughts about them, to avoid the tears. He wouldn't allow it not. Not even when he was feeling safe and unjudged. Carolina seemed to understand this, maybe from her own experience of loss, and that was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter. Next up is a thanksgiving special cause America and all that jazz and then a little bit of a jump backwards to the first few weeks of them being roommates. :)


	5. Take me to Church (Thanksgiving special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A VERY LATE Thanksgiving special. Only like two months late.
> 
> Locus decides to join Carolina for thanksgiving.

It wasn't every day that Locus found himself outside the grand mansion of Director Leonard Church Sr., carrying two pies and beside a very annoyed Carolina. One minute she was complaining about Thanksgiving dinner and spending it with her family, and the next Locus was being dragged along to his roommate's childhood home.  
  
He imagined it once looked nice and welcoming. Now the grass was cut too short and the house was painted a simple cold white. There was no sign that children ever lived here. What was worse was that the Director never answered the door for them. Instead, Carolina let herself in and pulled Locus in behind her. The house felt empty on the interior.  
  
"C! Duck!" Locus barely had time to register his roommate dropping to the floor before a shoe hit him on the top of his head. Wash gave him a sympathy grimace before turning his attention to the angry blond chasing the oldest brother, Church, around.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Carolina frowned at her younger brother, taking a pie from Locus to set it down at the dinner table.  
  
Wash shrug. "Beats me. He always finds some new way to piss her off. I'm just trying to stay out of her way."  
  
"Like I'd want to talk to her anyways." She watched as Wash sighed and left her to do something in the kitchen.  
  
Locus raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't like her?"  
  
"She's Church's fiancee. And no. I really don't. We went to the same high school. She took my spot as team captain of the girls soccer team. Not that it did her any good. Everyone was afraid of her anyways."  
  
"I wouldn't think that people would like you much either."  
  
"Shut up. Don't forget I got you a free meal."  
  
Locus rolled his eyes at her and sat done once the food was set out at the table. There were two empty chairs left after everyone has settled. He was about to question why when the Director came in. He seemed like a stern tired man, graying and too serious for his own good. For a moment he reminded Locus of himself. But only for a moment. The Director sat himself at the head of the table and gave a cold stare to Locus. Locus was about to greet the man when he spoke up.  
  
"Carolina who's this? Where's the sorry excuse of a boyfriend you brought last year."  
  
Carolina's fork stopped, pinning her food to the plate. "Adam and I... didn't work out. This is just my roommate, Locus."  
  
"He's a doctor. Works as the head of the children's section at the hospital down town." Wash took it upon himself to save Locus from what could only be assume was the cold treatment York suffered through.  
  
The Director nodded and went back to his own food. "Respectable enough. Maybe you should take a page from his book, David. Do something more appropriate with your life."  
  
Carolina glared at her father. "Wash does great work at the shelter and his grades are near perfect. You can't expect-"  
  
"Did I ask for your opinion, Carolina?"  
  
"...No sir."  
  
The room filled with silence again. It stayed like that for ten minutes before finally Tex offered to clean the dishes and Wash decided to join her to avoid talking further with his father.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come to dinner this year with someone more appropriate. I don't see why you choose such degrading men. Your brother found someone respectable enough. Alison has prove to be a great asset to the family. Surely if finding a real job is too hard you could find someone to date who is decent."  
  
Church looked between his father and sister then at Locus, as if trying to tell him to run before the bomb went off.  
  
"Adam has a great career. He helps people. And I happen to like my job at the gym." Carolina grit her teeth.  
  
The Director narrowed his eyes. "You wasted many scholarships and college acceptances for this silly hobby of yours. You would have been a great neuroscientist. My company would have hired you on the spot."  
  
"Maybe I didn't want to live my life as you did." Carolina muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing, sir."  
  
The Director got up from his seat. "I'm returning to work." Her turned to Locus and gave him a half hearted "Good evening" before leaving to his office.  
  
Locus watched as Church tried to reach out to pet Carolina's shoulder. To give her some sort of comfort. But he was pushed away. The brother sighed and left to join Tex and Wash in the kitchen.  
  
The tall man sighed. "Do you want to leave?" He watched Carolina shake her head. "Do you want to be alone then?" Another shake of the head. He wasn't sure what to do at this point. Thankfully Tex walked in with a slice of pie for them both.  
  
"You okay kid?" The woman seemed genuinely concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. I don't want your damn pie." Was the sharp reply.  
  
Tex frowned. "I was just trying to help."  
  
"I didn't ask for your help. I can handle myself."  
  
"Carolina!" Church came in. The siblings glared at each other, having a silent argument.  
  
Carolina finally stood up from her chair and turned her glare to Locus. "You know what? I change my mind. Lets leave." Locus could only follow as his roommate headed towards the door.  
  
"C wait!" Church ran after her, grabbing her arm in the lawn. "Look, I get your upset. We can talk about this instead of running away again."  
  
Locus finally stepped in and removed Church's hand from Carolina's wrist. "I don't know what's going on in your home, but I've seen enough that I know it'd be better if you decided to have this talk later at the apartment then here, making a scene in front of your father's house. Hopefully with cooler heads." He left Church, mouth open, while he guided Carolina to the car and got into the driver's seat.  
  
Carolina stared out the window as they drove home. "Hey... Thanks for... well getting me out of there."  
  
Locus smiled slightly but decided that once again it was better to be quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE apology for how late this was. Just letting you know there will be know holiday special. Thankfully no special chapters planned for a while. But the next chapter will be out soon. Maybe this week or next. :) As always feel free to comment with how you felt about this chapter!


	6. This is Unfortunate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina isn't so sure about the responsibility of being drunk with Locus. Locus...isn't as unsure.
> 
> Aka I write something ship-y. Many apologizes.

_Locus pressed his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling and parting his mouth slightly, sending shivers up her spin. He grinned against the soft skin. Her hand clenched the front of his shirt, not wanting him to move away. He moved his hand up._

_And proceeded to pass out._

That's all that Carolina remember from last night as she sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and some painkillers. Her stomach felt sour and her hair was matted down with sweat. She had no doubt her mind that she wasn't much of a pretty picture this morning. She had awoken late in the morning with her head pounding and a mouth full of someone's else's hair. That someone else was still asleep in her bed. Thankfully it was his only day off and she didn't have to go through the awkwardness of waking him up.

Unfortuately for her it was also her day off and she was stuck in the house with him. She didn't dare go outside in the blinding sunlight with a hangover. However, each minute it seemed like a better idea than explaining the situation to her roommate. Each long silent moment she spent trying to kill her hangover she remembered more from the previous night.

_He handed her a glass of a clear liquid, smiling gently at her._

  
_His hand wrapped around hers as she pulled him towards the pullout bed._

  
_Her mouth connected with his first, startling him but was not unwelcomed._

  
She wasn't sure she wanted to remember anything else. Thankfully, she knew enough that they didn't sleep together, at least not in the way she knew she'd regret. Both of them were fully clothed in the clothing they wore last night. She wasn't sure why they were drinking. Maybe Felix called again. Locus always drank more when he called.  
He stroked her hair, looking at her fondly. More than she is used to.

  
She heard a noise as Locus turned on her bed, still snoring softly and dead asleep. She sighed with relief that the man was a heavier sleeper than she was. But it wouldn't save her from the awkwardness of explaining what happened to him. Maybe he wouldn't remember, but he would still wake up in her bed and have plenty of questions.

  
_He asked if she was okay with this. She nodded and pulled him closer._

  
God damn her memories. She couldn't deal with this right now. Then again, he wouldn't be her worst choice for a drunken make-out session. There was that one guy, that one time... And she had met York in a club with the full intention of not calling him back, but he was such a charmer how could she resist. Plus she had a girlfriend for a while in high school. They were too similar for their own good though and broke it off before sophomore year.

  
There was another stir from the living room and Carolina held her breath, praying he'd stay asleep. But it was already eleven, and this man barely slept through the night, never mind sleeping in. She could hear him groan and he woke up.

  
_He groaned into her mouth while she wound her fingers through his hair._

  
She didn't bother turning around to look at him. She already knew what he looked like. His hair would be messed up and his first three buttons were undone on his shirt.

  
_"Wear less complicated shirts." She frowned as her fingers tried to work the buttons._

  
_He chuckled softly. "Alright, alright. Hey, eyes up here."_

  
She just wanted to puke. Maybe from the nerves, but probably from the drinking. Locus made a confused noise as he got out of the bed and moved his way into the kitchen.

  
"So..."

  
"We feel asleep in my bed." Carolina frowned down at her drink.

  
_Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down as her back hit the mattress._

  
Locus frowned. "Is that all?"

  
_He bite down on her shoulder, bruising it, but only getting praise from her._

  
She snorted. "What? Was anything else suppose to happen?"

  
_"Should have done this earlier. Wanted to kiss you before the drinks, but..."_

  
The man sighed and left for the bathroom to take a shower and probably try to get rid of his own hangover. Carolina exhaled and stared across from her where her roommate stood. She knew this would bite her in the ass later, but those memories and thoughts were something she didn't need to deal with right now.

  
Besides, they didn't go further than making out, and when he remembered later he wouldn't be mad. He sort of just accepted it. In fact, the memories were fond to him. Sure, they came with a headache but he was okay with them. The alcohol wasn't exactly a pleasant excuse to do it, but he was okay with it for now.  
  
Not that she would be around to find that out. She was long gone spending the day with Church trying to avoid her roommate. Locus would spend all evening planning how to talk to her about it before deciding to let her decide when instead. She came back only when he was already asleep in his own bed. And she fell asleep in her own, finally clearing her head of any of this nonsense.

Well most of it.


	7. What's in a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carolina gets sick. Pre-Halloween Short

Waking up to find out your roommate is sick isn't the best of situations. Its even worse when its on your day off and you have to look after her after. Worst of all, Locus really didn't know her. It had been a few days since they moved in and he still hasn't gotten much of a conversation out of her. Now he was more focused on the fact that she wouldn't tell him her name of all things and he had to call her work because she was too sick to do it herself.

  
If he wasn't a doctor he would have just left her alone. She was rude, loud, and probably needed some anger management classes. She didn't seem to sleep, though he had odd sleeping habits as well, and she constantly would interrupt any sleep he could get. He was almost certain she was doing all this on purpose. She still seemed bitter about not getting the apartment to herself.

  
But now she needed help and after dragging her work information out of her and calling the gym that she worked at, he felt he was finally getting somewhere. Until they asked for a name. He had no way of telling them who it was besides saying "The pretty red head".

  
"Carolina."

  
Locus looked over to his presumably half dead roommate. "What?"

  
Carolina coughed loudly. Her face was flushed from her fever and she looked like she had just woken up from a very unsuccessful sleep. "My name's Carolina. Tell them I'll take tomorrow's shift when I feel better."

  
Locus nodded and gave the gym the information they needed before hanging up. "Locus Jun."

  
"Ah." It was her only response, but he wasn't going to press for more. He moved towards the kitchen to get something to eat. "So, what was that about me being a 'pretty red head'?"

  
"I.."

  
"Cause I get enough problems with the neighbors thinking we are married. I don't need my co-workers in on it too. I had the guy across the hall, you know the one that wears a lot of pink? He asked me when we plan to have kids."

  
Locus felt his face warm up. He could only assume that it was red as well. He shrugged, facing away from her as he got a can of soup from the cabinet. Carolina was in charge of groceries this week and from what he has observed she doesn't seem to make her own meals. If she does, they weren't exactly healthy or fresh.  
Carolina rolled her eyes, not quite satisfied with the lack of response from the man. "Whatever. Don't eat all of my food." She rolled over on the couch. She hadn't bothered getting the pull out bed out last night due to coming home late and the flu had started to make her feel miserable. It was frustrating to feel weak and have to rely on others.  
  
The apartment was silent for a bit after that. Locus ate and Carolina stared at the wall from where she was laying. She had considered turning on the tv, but the fever would have prevented her from paying attention to anything, plus she didn't need to deal with a headache on top of everything else. Every once in a while she'd turn her attention to Locus, who eventually moved on to what appears to be paperwork. She knew he was a doctor, but he seemed to do two other jobs too that she wasn't quite sure what they were. Plus, it didn't really make sense for him to have more than one job, but she wasn't going to question it further.

  
Locus's work was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. He raised an eyebrow, knowing that no one would come visit him. Maybe it was one of Carolina's friends.  
He wasn't that lucky however. He opened the door and two young men charged in past him.

  
"C? You okay?" The taller one with black hair, glasses, and blue eyes that seemed stuck in a permanent angry state though the rest of his face was not, ran over to Carolina's sick and very annoyed form.

  
She sighed and sat up slowly. "What are you two doing here?"

  
"Connie called and said you called in sick. Church and I decided to stop by to make sure you were okay." The other boy had the top of his head dyed blonde with eyes as blue as Church's and a shirt covered in cats. Locus was a bit concerned for the fashion choices that this teenager seemed to make.

  
"Wash was concerned. I knew you'd be okay." Church crossed his arms. "By the way, who's the guy staring at us right now? He's kind of creeping me out."

  
Carolina rolled her eyes. "He's my roommate. And I'm fine. You didn't tell Dad about this did you?"

  
Wash sighed. "No, but you know you could at least call when you're sick. Plus, Dad's been... hard to handle since you've been gone."

  
"He'll get over it."

  
Locus cleared his throat. The three siblings turned to look at him. "She's sick."

  
"No shit. Dr. Obvious." Church raised an eyebrow at him.

  
"I mean she needs rest to get better. Bursting in like this is only going to make things worse."

  
Carolina scowled and crossed her arms. "You can't kick out my brothers. Besides, I'm not that sick."

  
"You fell over trying to get orange juice this morning."

  
"Shut up."

  
Wash seemed to be the only one concerned about this. "You did what? Do you need to go to the hospital or something? Church drove over here so if you need to go--"

  
Carolina sighed. "I'm fine. But maybe you two should go. I know how you too are about getting sick."

  
Church sighed. "Alright C. Just, take care of yourself okay? And if the big guy gives you trouble call Wash."

  
Wash frowned. "Coward."

  
It gained a small laugh out of Carolina though. Locus wasn't sure if he had heard that noise from her before. The brothers left, not without glaring at him threateningly, and Locus brought over a bottle of pills and some food for Carolina.

  
"I don't need your help." She had returned to her stubborn and rude form that she took when she was talking to him.

  
He sighed, setting down the food anyways. He'd get her to relax around him some how. Maybe not today but she can't hate him forever.

  
\---

  
Carolina awoke in the evening. Her blanket had been tucked up around her and the dishes had been cleared away and replaced with a bottle of water. Locus was nowhere in sight, though she assumed he was in his bedroom sleeping. Her headache had faded and her face felt damp from sweat. Sighing, she forced herself up off the couch and towards the bathroom to rinse off her face.

  
The hallway was dark and there was a small amount of light coming from the crack underneath the bathroom door. Locus must have left the light on again. She frowned and pushed open the door.

  
And stared.

  
Locus moved the towel over his head out of the way to see who had burst in unannounced. Thankfully he had just managed to put his pants back on before she walked in, but otherwise he was shirtless and wet from his shower.

  
His roommate nearly tripped over herself to shut the door again and run back to her couch, her face red and heated again even without the fever.


	8. Ain't No Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus is filled with determination. Carolina just wants someone to cut her some slack.
> 
> A continuation of "This is Unfortunate" chapter. Expect more continuations in the future.

"You did what?"  
  
Carolina tried to keep her personal life to herself. She really did. But when you work with your best friend. She stopped the treadmill long enough to give Connie a long hard look. "I had a little too much to drink. It's not a big deal."

Connie crossed her arms. "Since when is getting drunk an excuse. You're lucky it was just kissing. Have you talked to him about it?"

"Oh hell no. I dont want to know if he remembers. I don't want to talk about feelings. None of that. It happened and its just better if we move on with our lives."

"Its been a week. You said it was getting awkward in the apartment right? Either you need to move out or you are going to have to talk to him about it."

Carolina sighed deeply. This wasn't what she wanted. She just wanted to get away from her father and have a place to herself where she can sulk in peace. She didn't ask for an attractive roommate who cooks well and is able to pay more rent than she can. "What if he wants to be something more than I can handle?"

"Then tell him no. Like an adult."

"What if--"

Connie through her arms up in the air, turning to walk away. "I can't speak with this girl! Someone knock some sense into her before our shift starts cause I'm not dealing with this all day!"

Carolina frowned and flipped her off before plugging her earbuds back on and starting up the treadmill again.

\---

Locus was sitting reading a book in the living room. Well technically Carolina's room, but it was the only room in the entire apartment that was comfortable to sit in and got decent daylight. 

He had the day off and it was driving him nuts. He tried cleaning, shopping for groceries, and now reading but his mind was just focusing on other things. Like soft lips and red hair. He had been meaning to speak with her all weak about that night, but she had been clearly avoiding him. It was starting to cause more stress than necessary. So today he was going to make sure she listened. Even if that meant another fight.

So when she walked in he was already getting up from his seat. Carolina placed a brown greased stained paperbag labeled "Grimmon's Burgers" onto the counter, which instantly made Locus rethink his plan. Carolina might have not had the best eating habbits, but she didn't step into that shop unless she was stressed. Mostly because one of the owners helps her relax like he's a private tutor or something.

"Hey." Locus's voice sounded more gruff then usual. "...Everything go fine at work?"

She didn't look up at him as she searching the refridgerator for a bottle of water. "It was fine."

"You seem tense."

She grabbed her bottle and slammed the fridge closed. "I'm fine."

"Are you--"

"I swear to god, don't you dare ask me again. I'm great, okay? Just drop it." She glared at him, face red from the heat outside and probably from the anger.

Locus frowned. "I was just making sure."

"Jesus Christ, what is with you this week? I can't go a day without you asking how I am and trying to get me to talk when I obviously don't feel like talking! If this is about that night, it meant nothing, okay? You can forget about it."

His frown only got deeper. He moved further into the kitchen, in front of her effectively pinning them both between the counter and the island. "Are you sure?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" She could smell spices and that stupid cologne he uses to cover up the rubbing alcohol scent he usually comes home with.

"I mean, are you sure you don't feel like talking? You've been avoiding me all week. This is the first time I got you to talk and yet I didn't mention that night at all." He leaned down, not quite eye level considering he was so much taller than her it might actually be uncomfortable to get that low.

"Just... my coworkers brought it up today."

"So you are willing to talk to them about it but not me?"

She tried looking away from him. Damn, they were too close for comfort right now. And he was dressed like he was ready for the farmer's market or something. It was just a soft, forest greet, long sleeve, cotton shirt and jeans and yet he looked like a dang model. "Yeah. Its not like you and I are friends."

Locus let out an amused noise and backed away. "Alright. I'll drop it then." He turned his back and walked out of the kitchen.

Carolina watched him walk away, her blood boiling. "Dick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy howdy I continued this. Enjoy a short chapter with Carolina's suffering. :D


	9. Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into what Locus thinks about, and Carolina moves out

There's something to say about Locus's previous partners, for without them there would be no Locus. The one with the mothering instinct, the soft face and the two children who made his heart ache each time he thought of them. Then there was Felix. The one who knew him as Sam Ortez while he knew him as Isaac Gates. They both worked briefly with another man while Locus went through grad school. Felix was like a fire, warm and inviting but easily misguided and able to hurt others without a care. 

Felix inspired the name change, as Locus wanted to leave behind and memory of the soft face that haunted his nightmares. Sure, going by a code name legally wasn't the best of ideas, but once he left that job he hadn't found any negative consequences.

Except Felix could find him easily and that was rather unfortunate. 

Now there was Carolina. At least there there was a wish that she would be the next one. She wasn't soft in the face, instead her cheekbones reminded him more of Felix or a well sculpted art piece. Her eye shadow was always smudged even after hours of working in the bathroom to make it perfect. She called it "smokey eye" and Locus called it the reason he would get up an hour before she did. 

But her eyes. They were a shade of green that would catch the attention of anyone in the room and had such an intense stare that they could keep it as well. Even as she was sitting at their table drinking coffee and reading something on her laptop, he could have sworn she was staring him down out of the corner of her eye. Everything about Carolina was intense though. The way she talked was bitter, her stance was rigid and untrusting, and her general attitude was "No."

When she was kind, however, she made terrible jokes, some dark and some just being stupid puns. Her laughter could warm the room as fast as her glare could freeze it over. He could see what her previous partner could see. She started out like winter and turned into spring.

Locus doesn't believe he loves her. Love was something earned through exchange rather than from appearances. They haven't had very many nice moments between each other and he could tell her affections were still directed towards the man she doesn't talk much about, even if she is working on abandoning those feelings. 

If it wasn't love though, why did his heart hurt all over again when he saw what she was looking at on her laptop?

\---

Carolina looked at the lease agreement her landlord, Doyle, had handed over to her.

"So, you are thinking of moving up?" He seemed nervous. She could tell. It was probably because the last time she talk to him she was yelling at him. But that was months ago and today was a good day. Today an apartment had opened up in the building.

"Its the least you could do for me since the incident. Besides, I can pay the rent. Every other place I've looked at is either too expensive or too far away from work anyways."

Doyle pushed up his glasses. "Have you told your roommate yet?"

"I was going to wait, but since I've got the paperwork and your holding that place for me, I think I'll tell him tonight."

"Good luck"

Carolina walked out of that room without so much as a goodbye. The new apartment would be good for her. It gave her room to "spread her wings" or some other bullshit that people say when they move out of their old living space. Granted, that phrase is probably more related to moving out of your parents' basement than moving to another apartment in the same building as your old apartment.

When she came back and slammed the paperwork in front of Locus, she didn't notice how he tensed up. "Great news. A new place opened up and I swindled Doyle into giving it to me."

"Oh." He went back to reading the newspaper he picked up from a stand near by.

"Thought it would make you happy. Its a two bedroom place. Nice large open windows and a balcony. I mean, I don't really care if I drink my coffee outside but its nice having the option."

"Why would you need two bedrooms?"

She rolled her eyes. "Frankly living in the living room is a pain. I'd rather have the option to get a real bed. Plus, thought you'd appreciate the space."

Locus finally looked up at her. "You want me to move in with you?"

"Yeah? I mean, rents cheaper with a roommate and you cook better than I can, as hard as that is to say. Plus, my brothers don't bother me about not socializing with you around. Why? Do you not want to?"

He was stunned for a moment. Never did he expect her to actually want to continue living with him. At least not since they still weren't talking about the incident, but he wasn't about to turn this down. "Guess we're moving then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter cause the next one is gonna be a two part-er. I can FEEL it in my bones. Also after that we return to random points in the timeline which I have idea for but I wanted to actually bring the idea to you guys. I've got side characters I want to involve more. Tucker and his kid, York, Wash and Church, or Felix. Which one do you want to see and I'll base them in order of which is most popular after. And hey, maybe some of them will be in the two part-er. Who knows!


End file.
